Heath Richards
Heath Richards Deer Shape-shifter This Character Belongs to SpellThorn65 History Heath was born into a seemingly normal family. Unbeknownst to him, his family was not exactly a stranger to shape-shifters. A few of his family members in the past were shape-shifters, but it was not a fact that his family liked to talk about. So Heath was able to live the early part of his life quite normally like any other children. His biggest flaw was that he liked sleeping so much. His parents used to think that he might be a narcoleptic, but the family's doctor said that Heath was normal. He just liked sleeping. |- | |} His friends and teachers also noticed about Heath's habit of sleeping, because he used to sleep in the middle of a class, including PE. Fortunately Heath was basically a good boy, so the people around him just tried to overlook this particular flaw of his. When Heath hit puberty, it was when things started to change. He started to enjoy nature more than usual. He liked to walk around the woods that surrounded his hometown alone. But one day, while he was walking around in the woods as usual, he was confronted by a wild bear. Heath learned at school about what he was suppose to do when meeting a wild bear, like pretend to be dead, etc., but he panicked and he ended up tried to run from the bear, and the bear of course instinctively started to chase him. Heath didn't know what else to do, so he just continued running. And that was when he felt something strange. Heath felt that he ran faster than he usually run. And he also somehow started running on all four. Without really knowing how, Heath shape-shifted for the first time in his life, and by doing so he was able to outrun the bear and got back home. A few days later a satyr came to Heath's home and explained everything to him. Heath's parents was quite surprised that their son was a shape-shifter, but they were not really that shocked, because they had heard stories about shape-shifters among a few of their ancestors. The satyr offered to take Heath to Camp Shape-Shift immediately, but Heath decided that he wanted to finished school first before joining the camp. The satyr understood Heath's decision, so he left after giving a number that Heath could contact when he's ready to join the camp. That was 7 years ago. Now, heath is 19 years old and he already finished high-school. He contacted the satyr to come and pick him up so that he could join the camp. Two days later the satyr came and took Heath to camp. Personality Originally, Heath is not a diligent person. He prefers to go to sleep rather than doing anything at all. But he knows what is important and what is not. He will do what he must do, but he will also whine about how he doesn't want to do it all the while. But overall, Heath is not a bad guy. He just enjoys sleeping. Powers Heath in deer form Weapons & Possessions Heath's sword Appearance Relationships Life At Camp WIP Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deer Shape Shifters